AOSTH: Bury The Castle
by xXBWFXx
Summary: -humanised, AU- Scratch doesn't like this. Grounder doesn't care. -second person, set during Grounder The Genius-


**So one fateful day in 2010 I decided to do a little drabble. In short, this is old. Very.**

**Also, they, erm, aren't robots in this one. They're all human and that. I was really big on human!fics back in 2010. You should see all the Rayman ones.****  
><strong>

**That, and I wanted to see if the show would work if they weren't robots. The answer is no. )); They might also be a little OOC. If that happens I'm very very sorry.**

**I almost forgot; Thanks to Mable for convincing me to finally publish this. Go love her Bokkun fics, you guys.  
><strong>

**Anyway, this is basically a retelling of Grounder The Genius. I'd recommend watching that first. Seriously. Go do it. This fic makes so much more sense if you do. Not that it makes sense anyway.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You'd noticed, by now, that no one really asked your opinion on anything. But if they had, on just this occasion, asked about what exactly was happening up there, you wouldn't have known how to answer<strong>.<strong>

You were sitting there, on your bed, with your arms wrapped around your twin brother (fraternal twins, you hasten to add, as you had that birthday when you insisted that, despite the two of you being twins, you weren't _that_ ugly), in one of the rare moments that you weren't arguing. As much as you loved him, he always pushed all your buttons to an infuriating degree. Listening to Robotnik upstairs, going on about...

...this new chip? That makes his brain 300 times smarter, apparently.

Your brother quickly adds that if he already had the brainpower (and the technology) to make one of these, "why does he need the chip in the first place?"

For once, you muse, he makes a very good point. That doesn't happen very often with Grounder, and it surprises you a little.

Because, let's face it, he's a nice kid and all, but he's not the smartest apple on the tree. Or whatever it is.

"Scratch! Grounder!"

Falling off the bed in your rush to get there, you grab Grounder's wrist and drag him away so fast that his glasses nearly come off.

oOoOoOoOo

And now you're sitting on a giant mousetrap, pulling it into place. You can't help feeling a bit pissed with Grounder because he's just sitting there and not doing anything.

Mind you, he's a little titch, so he probably wouldn't be much help anyway.

Eventually you straighten up, feeling a lot happier now that it's done. "Okay, so where's the bait?"

Grounder holds up some sort of mutant worm.

...Okay, now _that_ is gross. You give him a slap around the head. "The doll, you _dodo_, the doll!"

This time, Grounder seems to know what you mean, thank God, and pulls out of his grey satchel a little doll that looks exactly like Miles "Tails" Prower.

You pull the little string. "Help...save me...Sonic...help..." it says, all delivered in a monotone voice that sounds nothing like the real thing.

You gesture to him to put it down and wince when he throws it. "Would you be careful?" you snap. "Now hide; Sonic should be along any second."

And with that, you grab his wrist again and pull him away.

oOoOoOoOo

You miss him.

It's obvious, it's written all over your face. You. Miss. Him.

You don't miss _him_, of course, he's on the floor above you, saying something to Robotnik, perhaps one of his "brilliant" plans. Whatever he's come up with now.

No, you miss the person he _used_ to be.

The chip, if you remember correctly, messed up, and very much so. It wasn't so much that the _chip_messed up, but instead it was that, for some reason, it ended up in Grounder's head rather than Robotnick's.

And that's why you miss him.

You also hate him.

Yes, you love him as well, but this... There have been several occasions where he's annoyed you, where you've felt like kicking him in the groin or shipping him off to Australia or something like that, but this is the first time you've actually hated him. Actual...hate.

You don't like the way it feels.

The fact that you're thinking all this while dressed in a skimpy French maid costume kind of proves your point. You don't know whether this is him being perverted or just his way of torturing you.

Still, at least you know how Coconuts feels now. Minus the maid costume, of course.

Oh yeah, and you apparently need to call him Sir now. Otherwise you get electrically shocked with the collar he put around your neck.

It's sadistic more than anything else.

But maybe that was the intention.

oOoOoOoOo

"I'm sorry~"

The plaintive cry, at the end of the day, makes you feel a little better about what was almost the worst day ever.

You pull him into another hug. "It's okay. At least it's over now."

They managed to get the chip out of his head in the end, resulting in a very mangled chip and a _very_scared teenage boy who could hardly process all that brainpower which had been put into him and taken out of him...at such a great speed too.

The chip had been a million-to-one thing, so any chances of a similar event happening again were near zero.

Which was actually a very comforting thought.

"I know~" He sounds whinier than usual today. "But, you know, I was so mean to you."

"Yes, well, at least I can sympathise with Coconuts more." A pause. "And besides, Egghead had it coming. 'World's largest paperweight' isn't a nice thing to call a kid, you know."

"Yes, but..."

"And besides, if you keep whining, this is going to start sounding like an aesop episode from some crappy kid's show."

"...You jerk."

Well at least things were back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Concrit greatly appreciated as I am very new to this fandom. No flames, though. They help<strong>

**-puts on Mrs Bitters voice-**

**NOOOTTTHHIIINNGGGG**


End file.
